(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel block arranging method and device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a sailing vessel is very much bigger than general buildings. Manufacturing it requires a complicated progress, and it undergoes a process for manufacturing by assembling a huge volume of members and devices.
In the construction of the vessel, metal plates are cut to fit partial shapes of the body of the ship, a small assembling factory combines several small members and transfers them to a large assembling factory, and the large assembling factory uses them for part of a vessel block with a height of 16 m. Accordingly, one vessel is completed by cutting the metal plates into about 300 pieces, assembling them into block units of 40 tons each, loading them into the dock, and assembling them.
In this instance, the vessel blocks must be moved to an empty space according to a production schedule in a storage bay that is divided before the vessel is assembled in the dock of a shipbuilding yard. In this case, a person in charge of block disposal determines the disposal location of the vessel blocks by using a storage bay database and standards of the arranged vessel blocks, and hence, the actual corresponding location may not have sufficient space for installing the vessel block. Then, job performance can be deteriorated since the vessel block must be moved to another space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.